Mega Man Issue 31 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #30 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man Issue 30 (Archie Comics)Mega Man #32 Mega Man #31 is the thirty-first issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in November 2013. Publisher's Summary “Curse of Ra Moon” Part Three: The fate of the earth hangs in the balance as Mega Man enters into the final, frantic battle with the sinister alien known as RA MOON! With Mega Man outgunned and outnumbered—will our hero survive? And if he can, how will he stand against the evil villain Ra Thor? You won’t want to miss this epic issue which features the first alliance of Mega Man and Break Man! Brother fights alongside brother for the first time in the Mega Man comics, only in the penultimate chapter to the latest MEGA-EPIC! Featuring an all-new cover art from Mega Man art legend Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante and a killer new variant cover from artist Brent McCarthy!Destructoid Breaks Down the Cover Reveals for Mega Man #31 Story ''Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon'' - Part Three: The Eve of Battle Mega Man, Guts Man, and Rush enter the secret passage revealed by Break Man in the previous issue. Guts Man avoids being smashed by a trap, and when Rush detects a small snake robot, they are attacked by a device with needles. Guts Man holds its cable while Mega Man copies the Super Arm to open the trap and leave the device stuck on it. Following its cable, they find one of Dr. Wily's new Robot Masters, Needle Man. He threatens Mega Man, who copies his Needle Cannon and says that he wants to avoid combat and save the world. Needle Man remembers that Ra Moon wants to destroy the world, and gets under Ra Moon's control again. Snake Man appears from the ground and starts attacking, but Mega Man uses the Needle Cannon to stick him to the wall, with Snake Man then complimenting them on their "well-executed ambush." Finding the new Robot Masters strange, they haste to leave the tunnel. Outside, they see it is already day and are close to the Temple of the Moon. Mega Man contacts Dr. Light, who is struggling to keep Roll stable with the help of Pedro Astil and Plant Man. Dr. Light says that the situation is getting worse, the electromagnetic field starting to be harmful to humans, and within days all life in the world will be destroyed. He also says that by using vintage radio tech, they managed to spread the immunization coating formula to scientists across the globe to help others. Quake Woman, Centaur Man, Elec Man, and Time Man are briefly shown helping people in need. The communication is interrupted when Guts Man protects Mega Man from Gemini Man's Gemini Laser. They try to fight the Robot Master, but are unable to find the original among his copies. Mega Man asks him to stop, as humans are dying and robots being destroyed by Ra Moon, confused, Gemini Man lowers his guard and is hit by Guts Man, and he suddenly goes under Ra Moon's control. Strangely, his copy retains his free will and the original tries to attack the hologram, without success. With him distracted, Mega Man easily hits him, and Gemini Man says that it cleared his head. Before teleporting away, Gemini Man asks him to save Dr. Wily and warns about the new Robot Masters rallying to Ra Moon in the heart of the temple. The trio doesn't understand what happened, but they know that Ra Moon must be stopped. Break Man than appears with Cut Man, Bomb Man, and Wily's eight Robot Masters, all repaired and ready to help. The Robot Masters use their combined powers to create a shortcut, and when they reach Ra Moon's chamber, Mega Man introduces himself and orders it to stop the E.M. field, or else he will be forced to stop it himself. Ra Moon summons the eight new Robot Masters and says that Mega Man is too weak to threaten anyone, ordering the robots to kill them all. The two groups battle each other, and when Break Man and Mega Man try to approach Ra Moon, they are knocked back by it. Dr. Wily appears, his robots being happy to see that he's alive, and he sends Ra Thor to destroy Ra Moon. However, as Ra Thor is made of Ra Moon's technology, it easily gains control over the new robot and orders it to attack Wily. Break Man awakens in time to protect him, and Wily runs for Mega Man, saying "Don't be dead! Reboot! Restart! Get up you lazy good-for-nothing!". Mega Man awakens, and he and Break Man say that Ra Moon turned Wily's robot against them, and it is very strong. Mega Man tells the doctor to get somewhere safe, and the two brother robots advance to fight the new robot. Short Circuits Time Out Mega Man shoots Ra Moon, and the super computer complains that he hit right in its eye. Appearances Characters *Guts Man *Mega Man *Rush *Needle Man *Snake Man *Plant Man *Pedro Astil *Dr. Light *Roll *Quake Woman *Centaur Man (First appearance after Worlds Collide) *Elec Man *Time Man *Gemini Man *Crash Man *Metal Man *Wood Man *Quick Man *Break Man *Flash Man *Bomb Man *Heat Man *Cut Man *Bubble Man *Air Man *Ra Moon *Magnet Man *Shadow Man *Hard Man *Spark Man *Top Man *Dr. Wily *Ra Thor (First appearance) Special Weapons * Super Arm * Needle Cannon Locations * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon * Light Labs Trivia *The scene with Dr. Wily trying to wake up Mega Man was previously alluded to in ''Mega Man'' #20, and is the first foreshadowed moment of the issue to come to pass. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC031V.jpg|Variant Edition cover by Brent McCarthy Preview MegaManArchieC031-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC031-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC031-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC031-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC031-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 7 - Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon References Category:Archie Comics issues